Electronic games are presented as recreation in various electronic apparatuses, such as computer, cellphone, and game console etc., in which game applications can be installed. For current electronic games, an interaction is inducted between a game player (i.e., game user) and virtual content of the game displayed in an electronic apparatus mainly by manipulating such input devices of the electronic apparatus as touchscreen, gamepad, mouse and keyboard etc., and the virtual content includes but not limited to scene, person and prop and so forth. The game experience using this interaction manner is completely limited to the virtual content of the game in the electronic apparatus, and is in no relation with the surrounding real environment.
In recent years, in order to break this limitation, a robe for games combining virtuality and reality is conducted to attempt to introduce a real environment and body movements into the game to promote game experience. Such games include motion sensing games and augmented reality games.
The motion sensing games are famous for Kinect related games in Xbox playstation developed by Microsoft, and the virtual characters in the games are controlled by tracking the player's body movements of his whole body or half body via a depth camera or other sensing device and corresponding algorithm. Real movements of the player replace the ordinary game input device in such games, but the content displayed in the game is still the virtual content of the game, and thus is not areal experience combining virtuality and reality.
Augmented reality games achieve an effect of combining virtuality and reality by displaying the virtual content of the games in a real environment in an superimposed manner. The superimposed display can be achieved by projection on the real environment directly, by superimposing the virtual content in a position between human eyes and the real environment via a perspective head-mounted display (smart glasses), or by displaying via an ordinary display the real environment captured by the camera and the virtual content simultaneously to achieve an effect of indirect superimposition. Wherein, the previous two manners are in a stage of study due to requirement of special apparatus, and the last manner has been used in actual games of phones due to its low requirement for apparatus.
For a simple augmented reality game, the real environment is not analysis, and the real environment as merely background of the game is not used to interact with the virtual content of the game. For a relative higher augmented reality game, some preset signs such as two dimensional code and specific images etc., will be identified and tracked in real time, and these signs will be aligned to display in two dimensional or three dimensional space with the virtual content, so as to enhance the experience of combining virtuality and reality. However, the real environment except these signs as merely background of display will play no role for interaction of game. Thus, “combination of virtuality and reality” in current augmented reality games is substantially limited to visual effect, and the interaction mechanism of these games is not different from that of traditional “pure virtual” games in nature. That is to say, the current motion sensing games and augmented reality games do not achieve a real game interaction mechanism and experience combining virtuality and reality.